The present invention relates to a liquid supply unit.
An ink cartridge (also simply called “cartridge”) configured to supply ink to a printer as an example of a liquid ejection device has been known conventionally as a liquid supply unit configured to supply a liquid to the liquid ejection device. Ink contained in the cartridge is gradually consumed with the progress of printing. Data regarding, for example, the remaining amount of ink is transmitted between the cartridge and the printer. For the purpose of such data communication, a technique has been proposed to press the cartridge against the printer or more specifically against a carriage, in order to generally maintain the contact between an electrode assembly of the printer and a contact portion of the cartridge as described in Japanese Patent Publication (JP 2008-74090A).